Love is annoyingEspecially if it makes you smile
by Koalababz
Summary: Madara Uchiha had some followers.Exiled from Konoha, they resided in Suna with different identities. All of them are now deceased, save for one. Akira Uchiha is not your typical kunoichi.Falling in love with the Kazekage,did not help. PLEASE READ!GaaraxOC
1. Prologue

Hey! I restarted this whole story! Attempted to make it better ^^ Sorry I haven't updated!

I will try to update as much as I can (We all know this is not going to happen T.T) So yeah...

Ok..So. As usual, I might have a past flash back thing, and I might not. If there is a line and the words below it are in italics, that's the flash back. But I may not have those for every chapter. The flash backs will also have something to do with the present..

Updates for this story: Just this chapter...No other updates until I sort myself out

Updates for other stories: Birth of Emotions: My InuYasha story...None. Sorry. I've been attempting to sort out my chapter 2 ideas, I'll try to get it up as fast as possible!

Enjoy my new and improved story!

* * *

Prologue

His pale ringed irises glowed, his hands lifted toward the sky, "Seal!" Chakra twisted about into the sky, off in different directions. The Sage of the 6 Paths channeled his chakra into the 9 respective pieces of the 10 tails. There. This would do. He twisted his chakra into the dark sky, "Seal!" The remaining of the 10 tails starting whipping off into the sky and into the moon. The Sage of the 6 Paths continued on, sealing the 10 tails away. Suddenly, out of no where flew out a meteor twisting off the remaining of the 10 tails and the Sage's chakra off into the unknown world. The Sage watched mortified as the glowing meteor flew away. How…? Why couldn't he have prevented this? He stopped his flow of chakra, his Rinnegan eyes shining angrily. This would be bad for this war filled world. Clenching his hand, he turned around and strode off. All he could do is hunt down that meteor… If not…He could only hope that those chakras could land in the right hands. He disappeared into the shadows.

Soft cries rang from a lone house built into the wall of sand stone. Outside, a sandstorm raged, the pattering of sand against the door, keeping in tune with the crying sounds. Beyond that door, among many hall ways was a dimly lit room. Inside, a woman lay on a bed, her dark hair pulled away from her face. Her dark eyes were round and adoring as she gazed upon two bundles. One had an angular jaw, with a broad forehead; a boy. This tiny baby was stubbornly quiet, shifting slightly ever once and a while, tiny hands grasping at the blanket wrapped around him. The other baby was smaller; slighter, with pixie like features, even her cries light and bell like.

A wrinkled maid stood on one side of the bed, patting the blankets down, "Maiko-sama. I shall be taking my leave." Maiko waved the maid away, her eyes still fixed on her children. The maid hurried away. Right as the maid slid open the doors, a tall man strode in, his onyx eyes gleaming with worry. His eyes lit up as he saw his wife and children, walking over and touching Maiko's shoulder, "Maiko…They're beautiful." Maiko smiled up at him, "Hiroshi…Can we go show them the stars?" Her voice was breathless, a bright smile on her face, yet she was tired, it was obvious from her slow movements and the way her eyelids drooped. Hiroshi frowned down on his wife, mouth twisted slightly disagreeably; "Don't you want to rest first?" Maiko shook her head, "After! We have to show them first." She tilted her face down to kiss the tiny boy, "Kaemon," She kissed the pixie faced girl, "and Akira, need to be welcomed to the Uchiha clan properly." She smiled down at the twins sweetly and Hiroshi's heart melted. Such a smile was the one that convinced him to marry her and he let out a resigned sigh, "Alright. But only for a-" He was interrupted by a brisk pitter patter of steps, and the old maid burst in, her eyes wide with fright, "Hiroshi-sama! Maiko-sama! There is a meteor coming straight for us!" Her urgent voice tore through Maiko's mind, she looked up at Hiroshi raced off with the maid hobbling after him. Maiko bit her lip, before making up her mind. She set her children down in her bed, curling the blankets around them lovingly. She gave each of them kisses before hurrying off.

Hiroshi stood in the courtyard, squinting through the mess of sand in the air to the glowing meteor above him. Strange…He felt an incredible chakra coming off of it...It unsettled him. He cursed silently under his breath. There would be no choice. All of them will have to move into the village for now. Hiroshi jumped in alarm as a soft hand touched his arm lightly, "Hiroshi…" Her voice was soft full of determination, "That chakra…Can destroy everything…" Hiroshi's eyes widened. Of Maiko saw it…His eyes flashed with the sharingan and he looked up at the meteor. What he saw blew his mind away. He saw the future movements of the meteor. Such destructive force! This chakra surpassed even his great grandfathers! He felt movement beside him and he turned to face his wife, she smiled at him sadly, "I'm sorry, Hiroshi. Can you bring out Kaemon and Akira?" Her words rang with finality, as she pulled up the sleeves of her white kimono, revealing black markings zigzagging up her forearms. Hiroshi took a sharp intake of breath and he stepped forward, pulling her back gently, "No! Maiko, if you use this technique, you'll- Maiko pushed his hand away, an anguished look on her face, "Hiroshi..Please…I'm doing this as a mother, as a wife…And as a shinobi of Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sand)." Hiroshi's hand dropped, his mind blank as he realized what this meant to her, his hands clenched into fists he strode off.

Maiko couldn't breathe as she stared up at the meteor hurtling down toward her beloved home- family. She stretched out her hands, the black markings on her arms glowing with chakra, "Sealing Technique: Combustion of Deliverance!" She slammed her hands down on the ground, dust scattering about her as the black seals that wound around her wrists spread out on to the ground. A ring of chakra appeared on the ground, framing the already glowing meteor in a ring of blue. Suddenly the meteor crumpled away, fading into the blue ring of chakra, leaving a turmoil of red and pale blue chakra twisting in the air. Maiko felt strange, cuts appearing over the markings on her wrists. She couldn't even feel them. She started forming seals quickly, her hands a blur. Where was Hiroshi? Swallowing drily, she hoped what she was going to do wasn't going to be a mistake. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Hiroshi. His black hair framing his face darkly, he set the little bundles inside the chakra circle. Maiko trembled as she felt the presences of her two children inside her circle. Why….A single tear slipped out of her eye as she performed the last seal, "Monkey!" She shouted, "Sealing Technique: Sealing of the Eternal Heavens!" She felt the sudden drain- both her chakra and life force. The turmoil of red and blue chakra spun down twisting until both separated into the two babies lying on the ground. Her eyes were wide as she suddenly realized something, yet she was already crumpling down onto the ground. Hiroshi was by her side immediately, catching her. His words were muffled, she couldn't hear him. Only the faint cries of her children. Her life force, ebbed away, yet she managed to whisper, "Kaemon…Akira…Hi-roshi-"

_I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_Yeah..That's right. I prewrote this XD. Next chapter shall be prewritten too. So it may take a while. But since I'm back on track, it might not take several thousand months. And I also have ideas and they materialize in my dreams! Yay! So I actually have an idea of what to write! So, just keep waiting!_ *_really excited* Aw, jeez. I love watching my stories get better. Even if I have to rewrite them..So..WAIT!

Characters (I created) so far:

Hiroshi Uchiha: Father of Akira and Kaemon Uchiha. Husband of Maiko Uchiha

Maiko Uchiha (Deceased) : Mother of Akira and Kaemon Uchiha. Wife of Hiroshi Uchiha

Kaemon Uchiha: Akira's brother, Son of Hiroshi and Maiko Uchiha. Part host for 10 tails and the Sage of 6 Paths chakra. Holds more power over the 10 tails chakra

Akira Uchiha (Main charrie): Kaemon's sister. Daughter of Hiroshi and Maiko Uchiha. Part host for 10 tails and Sage of 6 Path's chakra. Unknown how much power she contains.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a restless morning in Sunagakure, yet the sentry posts had expected to see the same old scene they saw every other day. Billowing sand, tumble weeds. The usual. Yes. Nothing could have prepared them to see a small figure stalking across the sand with a cat like precision, signs of fatigue clear yet the figure seemed not care; head held up high despite what it had on its back. As the figure neared, the sentry posts could see that it was no ordinary figure. No. This figure had a porcelain bird mask covering its face. This was an ANBU shinobi. They saw the ANBU tattoo on the figures right arm; she was a women. And regarding her size, she couldn't be no more than 15 or 16. On the same arm, a dark red ribbon had been tied about it...But the ribbon seemed stiff...As if coloured red from blood. The sentry posts silently stepped aside to allow the figure pass with its gruesome burden; they didn't think of the fact that this girl was younger than them. That just made her more intimidating. No. The only thought passing through their minds were. Where is the rest of her squad? But they all knew their question would go unanswered.

Akira was absolutely tired. Every step was robotic; numbing. She didn't even feel the sense of coming home when she caught sight of the sentry posts, only an overwhelming relief that she would be able to relieve of her burden. And not just the one on her back. She felt a hint of amusement as the sentry posts moved away from her. As if she was some type of beast. Well. Considering what was on her back, she probably did look like a beast. A beast bringing in its kill. Akira summoned up the remains of her chakra and sunk down into the ground, the earth cascading over her head and swallowing her up.

The first thing she heard was discussion and murmured whispers and whatnot as she rose from the smooth floor of the Kazekage building. The assembled Jonin and elders didn't seem to notice her; all too busy to catch sight of her until, a quiet voice, interrupted them, "Be silent. We have a guest." Akira felt a sudden shock go through her as she turned to the figure sitting in the chair at the head of the table, hands folded and resting on the table and chin resting just on top. Any other day, if she had been without uniform, her mouth would have dropped open. But with her uniform she had to be professional. She fell down on one knee in front of the table, most importantly the brick haired teen at the head. Akira knew this was Gaara. Imploring green eyes, tattoo upper right forehead. Yup. Gaara. The only thing that didn't fit into the picture was that hat hanging off the edge of his chair with 'Wind' in bold letters on it. The robes he wore didn't fit either. What the hell could have happened while she was gone? An. old council member spoke out, she dimly remembered him but a name didn't come to mind, "Mm. Is that..." An explosion of whispers echoed through the room. Akira could almost hear every single word.

"-S rank criminal?"

"-Where's the rest-"

"Only a-"

"-That can't be..."

"Silence." Gaara had spoken again, authority in his tone even though he spoke in a no bigger tone than the rest of them. Again, Akira had to marvel at how that tormented little boy she had met- and soon had to abandon- grow so much to be a Kazekage. And again she wondered what happened while she was gone. The old council member from before spoke again, "Mm. Is that the S-rank criminal..." He paused, waving his hands to indicate to the body lying across her back, "Uh. Well. Him? Is it really him?" Akira felt a spark of amusement as he refrained from saying the name of the now dead shinobi on her back. But that amusement turned to exasperation. Who else would she be bringing in? "Yes, sir." He cleared his throat, "And uh-" The frail man was interrupted by a younger, blunter voice, "Where is the rest of your squad." A deadly silence enveloped the room; as if everyone had just realized what was missing. Akira glanced up the slightest to meet dark, inquiring sea foam eyes. She would have flinched, but she was supposed to be professional, "... Dead...Sir..." She grimaced mentally, hands clenching tightly as she awaited an answer. A cough broke the silence followed by a tentative voice, "Well d-" The old man was interrupted yet again by Gaara, as his gaze burned into Akira, "Your mission was a failure then." Akira had another mental shock. She hadn't expected this of Gaara. Not now not ever. But here he was, telling her those words that should have never come from his mouth, "...Yes...My mission was a failure, sir." Her voice came out as a quiet whisper, not that of a professional ANBU. Akira had to leave a silent room.


	3. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two is out! Not finished yet but yeah. Now you can learn a little more of Akira :3

* * *

**Chapter 2**

All of the villagers, both rich and poor, were none the less pleasantly surprised when a bright smiling face wandered about the local market, captivating those around her with those pretty eyes and dark hair that reflected the sun like a mirror. Basket at hand, sun shining upon her as it would a angel, this was the little girl the villagers had always remembered. Even as a child, the villagers had found her delightful and well mannered, and that she still was even in her adolescent years. The villagers had pitied the girl when her father and brother had died. It had been known as some freak accident, and they had found her in a puddle of her father's blood, clutching at her head with wide dumb founded eyes. From thence on, the villagers had given her undying pity, treating her as though she were royalty.

Many men had been tangled in her fine woven web, captured by that charming smile and sweet eyes. Especially those of 15 or 16 years of age. All of whom would ask her to go out with them in the most unique ways. To which she would reply a polite 'No.'

Presently, as she walked through the market a smile plastered on her face, every villager called out a jaunty 'Hello' and would be awarded by a soft spoken greeting back. But today was a different day. All the villagers noticed that the smile on her face was fake and rather dreary, but it could have fooled many. Her eyes were subdued and dull, as if every second was a pain, though there was an attempted spark to them. Even her hair, which was usually tied up with a silk red ribbon was now tied up with a faded clumsy red ribbon. The villagers didn't understand why she would replace her pretty ribbon with such a stiff dried up ribbon. The villagers then concluded that she lost her silk ribbon and was in hurry so just threw on a random ribbon. The villagers were then satisfied, thinking they knew her well. Of course they were wrong.

This girl that everyone loved and cared for was known as the 'Angel of the Sand.' As she was truly very much like an angel. Or she was also known as Akira Sahori.

The florist was surprised and delighted as a familiar face made it's way over to the tiny shop she kept with the floral wreaths entwined with the door way. That delight soon passed at the look on Akira's face. It was a sullen, hopeless look. Her outfit was the same though; a purple long sleeved kimono style blouse with a paler trim, dark leggings with bandages bounding her thighs. The florist was suddenly terrified. That look on her face was the same as the look she had when her father had died...Akira's expression meant something bad had happened. The florist greeted Akira in, "Hello, my dear. My have you grown! Is everything alright?"

"...I would like some flowers." The florist's face fell yet brightened up in a moment, "Well. Tell me what you want, my dear." And she bustled away.

"Wheres that Raiden? He always seems to be at your heels." The florist blabbered on and on as the sound of the clipping of flower stems enveloped the room. She paid no heed to what she was saying, she just wanted Akira to look happy again. But the florist was a fool; at the mention of his name, Akira's face had turned dark, blank. The florist deposited the flowers into the clear bag and continued on, "Did he get himself killed? I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Such a risky child! Always creating trouble. Hmph. If he died, I would think that the village would be at p-" She was cut off by the feeling of cold metal pushed against her throat, she swallowed dryly and gazed at the person who carried the kunai. Akira's eyes were dark, and angry as they flicked up to glare at the florist, "Never. Say that of him. Ever. If you do...I'll kill you." Venom pulsed through her words, though they were merely spoken in the simplest ways. In a single movement, the kunai was gone replaced by coins. Akira placed the coins on the counter and walked off, the flowers pressed to her chest as if they were her own heart. The florist was left, thankful for that kunai not making it's way through her throat. The florist also wondered who the Angel of the Sand really was.

Akira sat on her bed, head resting on her hands. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the chirping of a bird just outside of her window. It soothed her, relaxed her. Suddenly, her hand flew out with a kunai flashing in her hand. Sparks flew as her kunai collided with a straight edged ninjaken, "Reflexes need a touch up. You should have noticed me the moment I landed on this window." A deep voice sounded from the dark cloaked figure crouched at Akira's window sill. Akira glanced up at the cloaked masked figure sitting at her windowsill to which she replied, "I knew you were there. I found no need to react." She said blandly, her onyx eyes dark. The masked figure shifted backwards, the ninjaken disappearing into his cloak, "Hm. Well the Commander wishes to see you in three sunrises, when the sun is high in the sky." With that, he was gone. Akira felt her lips curling the slightest at the taut corners. It was always the Commander. Even when she had set out far from Sunagakure, his voice had always been at the back of her mind; constantly nagging, snapping. You name it. _Your footsteps are too loud. Watch everywhere. Keep yourself concealed! _Annoying. A wince flashed across Akira's strained demeanor. Annoying. Another non-professional word. She wasn't really the most desirable ANBU at the moment. Uncontrollable temper-Guilt tainted the edges of her mind at the thought of the frightened florist. A sigh escaped her lips; an inaudible, contained one. Death was life to her. That was what she had excepted when she became a shinobi. Death was life. Slowly, a hand rose to undo the crimson dyed ribbon.

The sun cast a fiery glow across the baked sandy land of the Wind Country as it sunk low below the horizon. The sky itself appeared to be on fire; bright and warm. A breeze accompanied the beautiful scene, tickling the cheeks of one that stood before a lump of dirt on a rocky overhang that looked over the land. Her hair floated along, taken by the breeze. A solemn figure she was as she gazed down at the little lump that hid the bloodstained ribbon...The ribbon stained with the life's blood of her team-the price for finding that S-rank criminal. At her sides, her hands clenched into fists as she remembered that day she carried the burden on her shoulders...The way they dismissed the sacrifice..But this was Sunagakure. This was what it was meant to be. The lone figure crouched before the grave, a hand extending to settle a bunch of creamy white flowers with large embracing petals down before the mound of dirt. A satin red ribbon bound all the flowers together, giving the makeshift grave a endearing look. In the middle of the bunch, a milky white bud remained. She had chosen that specifically for Raiden. It was a Moon lace. Called so for its habit of blooming only when the moon was in the sky. Akira rocked back on her heels, a satisfied look on her face at the sight of the grave. It wasn't the best grave ever. But it had to do. She had to do it for her team. Slowly, Akira pulled her knees to her chest, chin resting atop of the gathered knees. She was content to stay here and just watch. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. The grave didn't seem...Whole...A frown twisted her features which soon disappeared as she sensed something...There was something behind her...A slender hand gave a twitch and a kunai slid down the arm to rest in her palm. In a cool, casual motion, the kunai had flown over to the target behind her. In those few seconds, Akira had gathered her legs beneath her and had leaped up, another kunai in hand. Then she froze. A metallic clang echoed across the sandy desert as a kunai fell to the ground.


End file.
